Amistad y Chaos
by BlackStar456
Summary: las aventuras de sonic nos han llevado por lugares muy interesantes, desde el espacio exterior, pasando por otros mundos, hasta el viaje en el tiempo y las dimensiones, pero nada lo preparara para la siguiente aventura, su emocionante y larga aventura comenzara aquí, en un lugar llamado, Equestria.
1. sonic equestrian adventure

**cap 1 equestrian pony meet mobian pals**

**mobius de noche**

**En mobius un erizo azul, al cual llaman sonic intentaba dormir, algo no lo dejaba, por mas que cerraba sus ojos no podía, despues de un rato de no poder dormir, sonic se levanta de su cama se pone sus zapatos y sale al exterior pero antes de salir se encuentra con su amigo, un zorro con dos colas **

sonic:hola tails, ¿que haces?

Tails: hola sonic, solo estoy haciendo nuevas mejoras para el tornado

Sonic: ok,... tails saldre un rato para caminar y relajarme, asi que no me esperes despierto

Tails:...esta bien

**Sonic sale del taller y en su camino encuentra 2 esmeraldas chaos**

Sonic: jeje, a eso se le puede llamar suerte

**Sonic continuando su recorrido empieza a encontrar las esmeraldas hasta encontrar la séptima, despues de una caminata de almenos una hora (aun no estaba cansado) sonic regresa al taller, **

Sonic: ¿tails, sigues hay?

Tails: ¿si? ¿que pasa?

Sonic: no pasa nada solo mira lo que encontré*saca las esmeraldas*

Tails: !wow¡, ¿donde las encontraste?

Sonic: las encontré tiradas en todas partes, lo curioso fue que fueron muy fáciles de encontrar

Tails: sonic

Sonic: ¿que pasa Tails?

Tails: ¿que le pasa a las Esmeraldas?

Sonic:*mira las esmeraldas* no se

**Algo le pasaba a las esmeraldas, ellas estaban, brillando y titilando muy fuerte, despues de un rato de titilar y brillar, estas pararon, pero justo en el momento de que estas pararon un portal empieza a succionar a Tails y a sonic**

Sonic: que está pasando*corre*

Tails: *corre*al parecer las esmeraldas crearon un portal después de la alta radiación de energía y… ¡aaaaaaaaaah!

Sonic: ¡Tails!, ¡nononononono nooooooooooooooo!

**el portal succiona a ambos y a las esmeraldas arrastrándolos hacia algún lugar desconocido**

**en equestria**

**era de noche en equestria y cierta pony color lavanda estaba estudiando las estrellas para un reporte de astronomia**

¿?: spike, ven aquí

**un dragon color morado y verde fue hacia donde estaba la pony**

Spike: que quieres twilight

Twilight: ¿me podrías buscar una pluma y un pergamino?, por favor

**Spike rápidamente fue a buscar la pluma y el pergamino, despues de que spike le diera la pluma a twilight, twilight empezó a escribir lo que había descubierto sobre la estrellas, despues de haber terminado de escribir twilight siguió mirando las estrellas por un rato hasta que ella logro divisar 7 luces de diferentes colores que caian desde el cielo a diferentes lugares mas otras 2 luces, una azul y una amarilla **

Twilight: (¿Qué es eso?)….. ¡spike¡

Spike: si twilight

Twilight: tienes que quedarte aquí a cuidar la biblioteca, tengo que salir para ver que fue lo que callo del cielo

Spike: (al fin podre dormir) con gusto

Twilight: gracias spike

**Twilight se va de la biblioteca y se lo deja encargado a spike**

Spike:*bostezo* agh, ya necesitaba descansar* se va a su cama

**Twilight estaba galopando todo lo que podía hacia donde habían caído las 2 luces mas cercanas , twilight había llegado hacia donde estaban las luces para su sorpresa había 2 criaturas raras **

Twilight: (¿Quiénes y que son ellos?)

**Twilight levito a las 2 criaturas y las llevo a su casa, al llegar puso a ambos an algun lugar comodo y fue a dormir**

Twilight:*bostezo*mañana averiguare lo que son ellos *se duerme*

***a la mañana siguiente***

**Sonic y tails p.o.v.**

Sonic: *despierta* ¿donde estoy? ¿Tails despierta?

Tails:*bostezo*hmmm, ¿donde estamos?

Sonic: no tengo idea

**Twilight despierta **

Twilight: veo que ya despertaron

Tails: pero que…?

Sonic: ¿puedes hablar?

Twilight: pues claro, que esperabas

Sonic: emmmmm no sabia que los caballos pudieran hablar

Tails: sonic, técnicamente ella es una pony

Sonic: lo que sea, pero aun asi, ¿donde estamos?

Twilight: están en la biblioteca de canterlot

Sonic: ¿canterlot?

Twilight: ¿no sabes que lugar es este?

Sonic: no, no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy

Twilight: espera, ¿espera? ¿no sabes los lugares de tu propio mundo?

Sonic: no, ¿ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser de aqui? es mas ¿no creo ni siquiera ser de este mundo?

Twilight: ¿espera, ustedes son de otro mundo?

Sonic: bueno eso creo, ¿haz oido hablar de un mundo llamado mobius?

Twilight: para nada

Sonic: eso es suficiente para mi, tails, estamos en otro mundo

Twilight: ¿entonces ustedes vienen de otro mundo?

Sonic: te acabo de responder esa pregunta

Twilight: perdón, pero yo sigo sin poder creer que sean de otro mundo

Tails: pues cree el que somos de otro mundo y hasta talves de otra dimensión

Twilight: wow, pero me podrían decir de donde vienen y como llegaron

Sonic: como dije, vivimos en un planeta llamado mobius y llegamos aquí por causa de las esmeraldas chaos

Twilight: ¿esmeraldas?

Sonic: son 7 en total, tienen el tamaño de la palma de mi mano, una esmeralda contiene poder como para controlar el tiempo y el espacio, una esmeralda también puede convertir los pensamientos en poder lo cual los hace muy poderosas

Twilight: wow esmeraldas tan pequeñas para tan gran poder

Sonic: espera y hay no acaba, cuando se reúnen las 7 en total pueden ocurrir milagros a nosotros nos han servido en el pasado, yo siempre las uso para acceder a mi super forma

Twilight: ¿super forma?

Sonic: es una versión mas poderosa de mi, pero eso es un poco mas difícil de explicar

Twilight: bueno si les sirve de algo les ayudare a encontrar esas esmeraldas

Sonic: gracias emmmm…. Perdón pero creo que no nos presentamos

Twilight: ah si, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y ustedes son

Sonic: soy sonic, sonic el erizo la cosa mas rápida con vida

Tails: y yo me llamo mails prower pero todos me llaman Tails

Twilight: ok, sonic y Tails antes de ayudarlos le informare a la princesa celestia sobre ustedes

Sonic: ¿princesa quien?

Twilight: princesa celestia, ella es la gobernante de equestria y es la encargada de levantar el sol y la luna

Tails: wow hacer eso debe ser muy duro, pero, ¿y tu que conexión tienes con ella?

Twilight: ella es mi mentora

Tails: ¿tu mentora?

Sonic: ¿y eso como paso?

Twilight: luego les contare esa historia, pero ahora los ayudare a encontrar las esmeraldas

Sonic: que no ibas a escribirle a la princesa

Twilight: ya lo hice, ¡spike!

Spike: si twi- wow ¿quienes son ellos?

Twilight: ellos son Tails y sonic

Sonic: hola spike

Tails: hola

Twilight: bueno ahora que ya los presente ¡spike!

Spike: si twilight

Twilight: envía la carta por favor

Spike: *quema la carta* listo

Sonic: *cara de pero que* acabas de quemar la carta

Twilight: no la quemo, la envió veras spike no es un dragón común el es un dragón mágico, y su fuego no daña a nadie si el no quiere a y spike tendrás que quedarte cuidando la biblioteca, voy a salir

Spike: agh ok

**Twilight, sonic y Tails salen a buscar las esmeraldas pero en si sonic era el único que busco y encontró una esmeralda, twilight traía un libro con ella y lo estaba leyendo y Tails después de un rato de no encontrar algo fue con twilight**

Tails: que lees

Twilight: estoy leyendo un libro

Tails: a ver, ahm, había una vez... En el reino mágico de Equestria. Dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región. Para hacerlo, la mayor, usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer. La menor, traía la luna al anochecer. Así, le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponys. Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos. Los ponys jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba. Pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. La hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor, la transformó en una malvada yegua oscura. Nightmare Moon. Juró que asumiría al reino en la noche eterna. Con pesar, la mayor usó la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponys: Los Elementos de la Armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos, derrotó a su hermana menor. Y la envió para siempre a la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria por generaciones… twilight, ¿que son los elementos de la harmonia?

Twilight: no estoy segura pero me suena haber oído algo de ellos pero no se donde, Tails dile a sonic que regresé a la biblioteca tengo que hacer algo de investigación

Tails: ok

***Twilight se va***

**fin de cap 1**


	2. Chapter 2 poniville

**Cap 2 ponyville **

**Con twilight (todo es casi el mismo dialogo pero un poco cambiado)**

¿?: ¡Ahí estás Twilight! Moondancer hará una pequeña reunión en el patio del castillo. ¿Quieres ir?

Twilight : Lo siento Twinkleshine . Tengo que hacer mas investigacion. *Se retira corriendo*

Twinkleshine: Ah... ¿Esa pony hace algo aparte de estudiar? Yo creo que prefiere a los libros, que a las amigas.

Twilight : Se que escuché sobre esos elementos.

Spike: *Es golpeado con la puerta* ¡Uh...! *cae*

Twilight : ¿Spike? ¡¿Spike?! ¿Spike? Ahí estás. Ven. Busca la vieja copia de predicciones y profecías. *Mirando el objeto que traia Spike* ¿Qué es eso?

Spike: Oh... Bueno. Era un regalo que compre para Moondancer, pero...

Twilight : Ay Spike. Sabes que no hay tiempo para esas cosas.

Spike: Pero es el descanso.

Twilight : *Revisando libros* No No No No no no Ugh... ¡Spike!

Spike: Aquí está.

Twilight : ¡Ha! *Se lleva el libro*

Spike: *Suspira y levanta los libros tirados*

Twilight : *Buscando* Elementos. Elementos... E... E... E... Ajá. Elementos de la Armonía. ¿Ver yegua en la luna?

Spike: ¿Yegua en la luna? Solo es un cuento pony.

Twilight : *Buscando* Yegua, yegua... Ajá. La yegua en la luna. Mito de la antigüedad. Poderosa pony que quiso gobernar Equestria, vencida por los Elementos de la Armonía y recluida en la luna. Según la leyenda, el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán y ¿Traerá la noche eterna? *Impresionada* ¡Spike! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!

Spike. No

Twilight : Toma nota, a la Princesa.

Spike: Adelante.

Twilight : Querida maestra: Mis continuos estudios de la magia pony, me han hecho descubrir que estamos al filo del desastre.

Spike: Espera. "Filo...", ¿"Filo..."?

Twilight : ¿Margen?

Spike: "Mar..."

Twilight : Eh- Borde.

Spike: Oh...

Twilight : ¡Ay! ¡Que algo muy malo está por pasar! Lea esto. La mítica yegua en la luna es de hecho Nightmare Moon. Esta por regresar a Equestria y traerá la noche etrena. Debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla. Espero su respuesta. Su fiel alumna: Twilight Sparkle.

Spike: "Twilight... Sparkle" Listo.

Twilight : Bien Mándala.

Spike: ¿Ahora?

Twilight : Pues claro.

Spike: Um... No lo sé Twilight. La Princesa Celestia está ocupada por la celebración del verano. Y eso es pasado mañana.

Twilight : Claro Spike. Pasado mañana es el milésimo año de la celebración del verano. Es imperativo que la princesa lo sepa ahora.

Spike: "Impera..." "Impera..."

Twilight : ¡Importante!

Spike: Entiendo. Entiendo. *Envía la carta* Listo. Va en camino. Pero no esperes de pié.

Twilight : No me preocupa Spike. La Princesa confía mucho en mí. En sus años como mi mentora, jamás ha dudado de mí.

***Llega una carta***

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Ves? Sabía que actuaría de inmediato.

Spike: *Aclarándose la garganta* Mi querida y fiel alumna Twilight. Tú sabes que valoro tu diligencia y que eres de toda mi confianza. Pero tienes que dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos.

Twilight : *Impresionada*

Spike: Querida Twilight: No todo en la vida es estudiar para una pony. Te envío a supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del verano. Donde se realizará en Ponyville. Y tienes una tarea aún más importante por cumplir: Haz amistades.

Twilight : *Se entristece*

Spike: Mira lo positivo Twilight. La Princesa dijo que te quedes en la biblioteca. ¿Eso no te hace feliz?

Twilight : Si. Es verdad. Además, tengo razón. Supervisaré todo rápidamente, e iré a la biblioteca a buscar pruebas de la profecía.

Spike: ¿Y cuando harás amistades como la Princesa dijo?

Twilight : Dijo que viniera a supervisar. Soy su alumna y haré mi deber real. Pero el destino de Equestria no depende de mis amistades.

***Salen de la biblioteca***

Guardias Reales: *Relinchos*

Twilight : Gracias señores.

Guardias Reales: [Resoplan]

Spike: Tal vez los ponis de Ponyville hablen de temas interesantes.

***Llega una pony rosada***

Spike: Por favor, solo inténtalo.

Twilight : Eh... ¿Hola?

¿?: *Impresionada**Se va rápidamente*

Twilight : Bueno, eso fue interesante.

Spike: *Suspiro*

**Con Tails y sonic**

Tails: ¡sonic!

Sonic: tails que pasa encontraste una Esmeralda

Tails: no, no tuve suerte, pero te vine a avisar que twilight regreso porque ella tenia que hacer algo de investigación

Sonic: ok, bueno yo ya encontré una esmeralda y creo que con eso basta por hoy asi que creo que hay que ir con Twilight de momento

**Sonic y Tails se dirigen a la biblioteca de twilight pero un pony guardia los detiene**

Guardia: ¿son ustedes sonic y Tails?

Sonic: si ¿porque?

Guardia: vengan con migo la princesa los quiere ver

Sonic: ok

**Sonic y Tails son guiados hacia el lugar donde esta la princesa y llegan despues de unos cuantos minutos**

Guardia: esperen aquí

**El guardia entra a la habitacion donde se encuentra la princesa**

Guardia: ya pueden pasar

***Sonic y Tails entran***

Celestia: pasen

***Sonic y Tails se hincan***

Celestia: ustedes son sonic y Tails como me menciono twilight en su carta, cierto

Sonic: si, su majestad y ¿porque nos necesita a nosotros?

Celestia: porque necesito saber como ustedes llegaron aquí

Sonic: nosotros llegamos aquí a causa del poder de las esmeraldas chaos

Celestia: ¿y que son estas esmeraldas chaos de las que hablas?

Sonic: son gemas pequeñas, en total son 7, una esmeralda contiene suficiente poder como para poder controlar el espacio y el tiempo... *sigue explicando*

Celestia: creo que ya he oído suficiente, los ayudare a encontrar las esmeraldas, y por lo que me cuentas si estas esmeraldas cayeran en manos equivocadas seria algo catastrófico

Sonic: gracias princesa, apreciaría la ayuda

*Sonic y Tails se van* *celestia los detiene*

Celestia: sonic

Sonic: si princesa

Celestia: si van a buscar a twilight, les diré que no esta en la biblioteca ella se fue a ponyville

Sonic: ¿ponyville? ¿Y donde esta eso?

Celestia: ten aquí un mapa, pero si quieren les pido a mis guardias que los lleven

Sonic: no, gracias llagare en unos minutos corriendo

Celestia: ¿como? Ponyville no esta que digamos tan cerca

Sonic: confie en mi princesa, porque soy la cosa mas rápida con vida

*Sonic y Tails se van*

Sonic: ok, poniville esta… por esa dirección

Tails: esta derecho de aquí

Sonic: Tails, listo para una carrera

Tails: sonic, sabes que no soy tan rápido como tu

Sonic: vamos Tails solo por diversión

Tails: ok, esta bien

***Sonic y Tails se preparan para correr* (o en el caso de Tails volar)**

Sonic: estas listo

Tails: listo

Sonic: 3

Tails:2

Sonic:1

Sonic y tails: ya

**Sonic y tails salen disparados de la salida claro que sonic estaba bajando la velocidad para no dejar en polvo a tails, despues de unos minutos de correr (o volar) sonic y Tails llegan a ponyville**

Tails:*cansado* vamos*cansado* a buscar a twilight

Sonic: concuerdo pero donde iniciamos

Tails:*buscando*creo que por hay *ve a la biblioteca*

Sonic: ¿porque?

Tails: 2 razones es una biblioteca y veo a twilight que esta en….. creo que esta en una fiesta

Sonic: pues vamos

**Sonic entra junto con Tails buscando a twilight, depues de poder ubicarla ellos decidieron seguirla a su cuarto designado en la biblioteca **

Sonic:¿twilight?

Twilight: ¿eh? Ah eres tu sonic

Sonic: ¿que pasa?

Twilight: nada, solo que tengo mucho en que pensar, asi que necesito estar sola un momento

Sonic: ok, si nos necesitas estaremos en la fiesta

**Dicho eso sonic se mete a la fiesta y disfruta, sorprendente mente ellos no fueron notorios entre la gen…err los ponys**

**Fin cap 2**


	3. nightmare moon

**Cap 3 nightmare moon**

**4 horas después**

***Sonic estaba dormido de aburrimiento y Tails tuvo la oportunidad de leer un poco después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, twilight se había ido de la biblioteca junto con spike a algo llamado "festival del sol de verano", y les dijo que no salieran para no causar algún escándalo***

Sonic: Tails

Tails: si sonic

Sonic: ¿que lees?

Tails: emmmm….. un libro sobre la vida en equestria

Sonic: y encontraste algo interesante

Tails: no mucho, es casi lo mismo de siempre, aves, murciélagos y otros animales lo único interesante que he visto son manticoras y vampiros de la fruta

Sonic: vampiros ¿Cómo?

Tails: son como murciélagos pero estos comen fruta

***despues de un gran silencio***

Sonic: *suspiro*, no se tu compadre pero yo saldré de aquí

***se abre la puerta***

Sonic: ¿eh? Oh eres tu twilight, te ves agitada ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight: es una larga historia

Spike: *entre sueños* ¡detengamos a nightmare!

Sonic: ¿nightmare?

Twilight: eso es parte de la historia, pero de momento necesito que me busquen un libro

Sonic: claro, ¿Cómo se llama el libro?

Twilight: aaa…. emmmm….. no sé, lo que sé es que ese libro contiene información sobre los elementos de la armonía

Tails: ¿y tú no vas a hacer nada?

Twilight: claro que los ayudare pero tengo que acostar a spike, el no ha dormido nada, después de todo es solo un bebe

***dicho eso twilight se va y deja todo el trabajo a los chicos, pero claro, después de unos minutos twilight regresa y empieza a ayudarlos***

Twilight: elementos…. Elementos… ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo detengo a nightmare sin los elementos de la armonía?!

Tails: tranquilízate twilight, encontraremos ese libro

RD: ¡¿y que son los elementos de la armonía?! ¡¿Y cómo sabia de nightmare moon?! ¿Eh? ¿Eres espía? *mira a sonic*¡¿y que rayos son esas cosas?!

Applejack: tranquilízate niña, no es una espía, pero si sabe lo que sucede ¿verdad twilight?

*se acercan las demás chicas*

Twilight: leí sobre la profecía de nightmare, algo llamado los elementos de la armonía son los únicos que la detendrán. Pero no sé nada sobre ellas

Pinkie pie: elementos de la armonía una guía de referencia

Twilight: ¡¿Cómo lo encontraste?!

Pinkie pie: estaba en la E

Sonic: *risa*

Tails:*susurrando* demonios sabía que tenía que buscar en la E

Twilight: hay seis elementos de la armonía, pero se conocen cinco, bondad, risa…

Sonic:*susurrando* wow, enserio ¿risa? Suena raro si me lo preguntan

Twilight: …. Honestidad, y lealtad, el sexto es todo un misterio, se dice que la ubicación de los elementos, está en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles, localizado en lo que ahora es…..

Todas (excepto sonic y Tails): ¡el bosque everfree!

Pinkie: ¡si! Andando

Twilight: no tan rápido, oigan, les agradezco que me quieran ayudar pero quisiera hacer esto sola

Applejack: eso no dulzura, no dejaremos que una amiga nuestra vaya a ese lugar sola

Twilight:*suspiro* ok, vengan, síganme

Pinkie: ¡siiii! Andando

***en el camino***

Rarity: twilight, creo que no nos has presentado a estos caballeros aquí presentes

Twilight: bueno el….. *interrumpida*

Sonic: creo que nos podemos presentar solos, ahem

Sonic: lo que ves es lo que tienes, solo soy un chico que ama las aventuras, soy sonic, sonic el erizo

Tails: yo me llamo miles prower, pero todos me llaman Tails

Sonic: y ustedes como se llaman

RD: rainbow, rainbow dash

Rarity: rarity y debo decir que me encanta tu color

Applejack: que tal compañeros, me llamo Applejack

Pinkie: me llamo Pinkie pie

Fluttershy: yo me llamo fltrshy

Sonic: ¿que? ¿Perdón lo puedes decir otra ves? No te escuche

Fluttershy: me llamo Fluttershy

Twilight: bueno ya, hay que concentrarnos en el camino

***15 minutos después***

Twilight: entonces… ¿nadie de ustedes ah estado aquí?

Rarity: para nada, solo mira este lugar, es horrendo

Tails: ¿y eso porque? A mí me parece un bosque normal

Applejack: porque este lugar no es natural, dicen que no funciona como el resto de equestria

Twilight: ¿y eso que significa?

Rainbow:*vos fingida* nadie lo sabe, ¿sabes por qué?

Applejack: rainbow, ya basta

Rainbow: porque de todos los que han venido, ninguno ah regresado

***justo al tiempo en que rainbow termina de hablar el barranco donde ellos estaban se derrumbo haciendo que todos calleran, excepto Fluttershy, rainbow y Tails quienes empezaron a recoger a sus amigas, pero con toda la conmoción se olvidaron de dos ponis, Applejack quien se había sostenido de una rama y de twilight quien estaba cayendo hacia el vacio, al ver que twilight estaba cayendo ella se suelta de la rama***

Applejack: ¡allá voy!

***Applejack va a por twilight antes de que se caiga por el barranco, pero era inútil, twilight estaba resbalándose de los cascos de Applejack***

Twilight:*tono asustado*Applejack, no voy a resistir mucho tiempo ¡¿Qué hago?!

Applejack:*suspiro*suéltate

Twilight: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Estas loca?!

Applejack: escúchame, estarás bien

Twilight:¡no!¡no es cierto!

Applejack: escucha twilight, lo que te digo es la pura verdad

Twilight:*suspira y se suelta* *grito*

***twilight casi estaba deseando no haberle hecho caso a Applejack, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a salvo en las manos de rainbow dash y Tails, ya con todos en tierra reanudan el rumbo hacia el antiguo castillo, pero en el camino hubo otro problema, era una manticora y al parecer estaba enojada, muy enojada, tan enojada que empezó a atacar a todos, rainbow fue la primera en atacar y fallo y así todos empezaron a atacar a la manticora pero fallaban, excepto sonic quien no estaba atacando si no que estaba esquivando y saltando encima de la manticora, todos estaban en contra de la manticora excepto alguien***

Fluttershy: ¡alto!

Todos: ¿eh?

***Fluttershy se dirige hacia la manticora para tranquilizarlo, resultaba que el animal tenía una espina en la pata, justo cuando Fluttershy le quito la espina a la manticora, esta rugio, parecía que la manticora hiba a comerse a Fluttershy***

Todos: ¡flutershy noo!

Fluttershy: *riéndose*

***Fluttershy había calmado al animal tan bien que nadie en realidad creía lo que veía, Fluttershy reia con la manticora***

Todos: ahh *sorprendidos*

***la manticora suelta a Fluttershy***

Twilight:¿Cómo sabias de la espina?

Fluttershy: no sabia, aveces solo hay que tener un poco de bondad

***las chicas sigueron su camino pero se desviaron, lo malo es que no se dieron cuenta y peor se dirigían a una trampa***

¿?:*risa malvada*

Sonic: ¡¿quien esta hay?!

***del espesor del bosque se empezó a ver una sombra moviéndose hacia ellos, sonic creyó saber quien era***

Sonic:¿shadow?

**(i am all of me)**

¿?: yo no soy shadow, yo me llamo frank, veo que el plan de la manticora no funciono tan bien como espere

**(**** art/frank-the-hedgehog-model-2-457745143**** hay veran como es frank)**

Rainbow: con que fuiste tu,eh, sabes lo que pasamos con la manticora, ¡casi nos liquida!

Frank: hoooo, perdón solo quería que ustedes fueran el jugete del cachorro

Rainbow:¡ya estoy harta de ti!

Applejack:¡no lo hagas rainbow!

***rainbow ya harta de Frank empieza a atacar, pero era inútil, el equivava todo sus ataques, el era demasiado veloz, tanto que en una fracción de segundo ataco a rainbow y la mando a un árbol, todos se dieron cuenta de esto unos segundos despues***

Frank: ¡¿quien sige?!

***las chicas estaban aterradas con lo sucedido los unicos que podían enfrentarle eran sonic y tails***

Sonic: ¿Qué quieres?

Frank: vine a enfrentarte

Sonic: lo quieres, ¡lo tienes!

**(termina canción)**

***sonic empieza a atacar Frank, tuvo mas suerte que rainbow al atacar***

Tails: ¡ya te ayudo sonic!

Sonic: ¡no , llevate a las chicas!

Tails: pero..

Sonic: ¡solo hazlo!

Tails: entendido

Sonic: ahora es tiempo de poner este show a rodar

Frank: hmph

**(crank the heat up)**

Sonic: ¡toma esto!*da una patada*

Frank:*esquiva*¡ha! Que lento

***la batalla fue muy dura para sonic, intento de todo, ataque tele dirigido, ataque tornado, solo hubo un momento en que sonic tomo la ventaja y pudo dañar considerablemente a Frank pero no fue suficiente*(véase "sonic adventure 2: ark showdown sonic vs shadown sprite animation" 3:48 a 4:02 en youtube)***

Frank:*cayendo fuertemente al suelo*¡¿eso es todo es todo lo que tienes?!

Sonic:*pisotón* tch, porfavor, solo estoy calentado

Frank: ¡pues dame todo lo que tienes!

***sonic creyo haber tenido la ventaja despues de haber atacado a Frank, se había equivocado, cuando sonic intento atacar fallo, esa falla le costo mucho mucho porque Frank le había agarrado el braso y lo tiro al suelo tan fuerte que dejo un cráter en el suelo, sonic empeso a hacer su tecnica spin dash y golpeo a Frank, luego salta e hiso un ataque teledirigido que mando a Frank a volar unos metros, Frank se recupera inmediatamente y empieza a atacar y a esquivar los ataques de sonic, en una de esas Frank conforma un ataque tele dirigido a sonic seguido de un golpe al estomago y una patada que lo mando a volar hacia un árbol***

Sonic:¡agh!( ese tipo es rápido y fuerte, piensa sonic piensa…) ¡ya se!(esto no lo hago hace mucho pero tengo que intentarlo)

Frank: ha que fácil (tiempo de terminar la batalla)

***sonic se empieza a rodear de un aura azul mientras que Frank se llena de un aura plateada, ambos esperaban el momento justo para atacar***

Sonic y Frank: ¡speed brake!

***Ambos salen disparados mas rápido que la luz, Frank al ver que sonic también podía usar speed brake uso su cronokinesis y formulo un plan que llevo acabo, justo al momento en que sonic y Frank iban a chocar Frank d una patad que manda volando a sonic hacia arriba, Frank empezó a dar muchos ataques teledirigidos, cuando sonic estuvo lo suficientemente herido, Frank da una patada que obliga a sonic ir al suelo fuertemente***

Frank: ¡chaos control!

***justo antes de que sonic cayera al suelo Frank se transporta hacia el suelo, casi en el preciso momento en que sonic hiba a caer Frank da una patada que hace que cambie su rumbo hacia un árbol, pero hiba tan fuerte que no solo rompió un árbol si no 4 y choco con un quinto árbol pero este no lo rompió, antes de que sonic se desmallara Frank fue hacia donde se encontraba el***

**(termina música)**

**(need for speed the run- fail)**

Frank: no te preocupes no le hare nada a tus amigos, *risa malvada*

Sonic:*se desmaya*

**(termina música)**

**(con las chicas y tails)**

Rainbow:*despierta*

***rainbow había estado inconciente alrededor de 30 minutos, fluttershy trato de curar la heridas de rainbow pero eran algo graves, una costilla rota, una pata rota, y una herida muy cerca de su ala derecha, que por cierto Fluttershy pudo cerrar, Applejack la había cargado todo el tiempo, ya empezaba a sentirse cansada***

Applejack: aah, rainbow, despertaste, Fluttershy, crees que rainbow pueda caminar

Flutteshy: si, p-pero bajala con cuidado, tambien que no camine muy rapido porque si camina muy rápidopuede que la herida en la costilla se haga peor

***Applejack baja a rainbow cuidadosamente***

Fluttershy: ah rainbow, otra cosa

Rainbow:¿Qué?

Fluttershy: nada de volar rápido

Rainbow:¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Fluttershy: porque si lo haces puedes lastimarte mas de lo que ya estas

Rainbow:*suspiro* ok

***5 minutos despues***

Rarity: agh, mis ojos necesitan descansar de este lugar

***se oscurece el lugar***

Rarity: pero no literalmente

Twilight: las ruinas podrían estar frente a nosotras y no las veriamos

Tails: no puedo ver nada

Rainbow: chicas, ¿donde están?

Applejack: esperen, creo que pise algo

Fluttershy:*grito*

Applejack: solo es barro ¡ay!

*frente a todos, excepto Tails , estaban unas replicas vivientes suyas, las replicas eran como un espejo , ya que cuando ellas se movían sus replicas igual se movían, las chicas se mueven hacia sus replicas, justo cuando las ponis y las replicas estaban frente a frente a un metro de distancia las replicas ponen un cara espantosa ( llámese screamers) y todas gritan aterradas excepto Pinkie pie*

Pinkie:*risa**caras graciosas*

Twilight: Pinkie, ¿Qué haces? Corre

Pinkie: oh chicas, ¿no lo entienden?

Pinkie**: **El miedo me invadía al ver Que el sol se iba a ocultar.

Twilight: Dígame que no está...

Pinkie: Lo oscuro y las sombras me Ponían a temblar.

Rarity: Si está...

Pinkie: Mi almohada era un refugio De lo que imaginé, La abuela me dijo debes saber Tus miedos enfrentar.

Rainbow: ¿Y entonces?

Pinkie: Dijo "Pinkie de pié debes estar Miedo no tendrás Nadie daño te hará Solo ríe y tus miedos se irán" ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Y... ríete del miedo Búrlate si es feo, Si es espeluznante Ríete más como antes Si lo vez horrible No es tan terrible Dile a ese grandulón que ya te deje en paz, porque si cree que puede asustarte está muy equivocado y que lo único que va a lograr es que tu solo quieras. *Risa* Reíiiiiiiiir.

Todas: *risas*

Tails: jeje

***suena un trueno***

Tails: *grito*¡me dan miedo los rayos!

Applejack: jaja, tranquilo amiguito, todo estará bien

Todas:*risas*

Tails:*se quita encima de Applejack* no es gracioso

Twilight: jajaja, bueno chicas, ay que seguir

***unos 6 minutos despues se encuentran con un rio turbulento***

Steven:*llanto*¡que mundo!¡que mundo!

Twilight: disculpe, señor, porque llora

Steven: pues, la verdad no lo sé, estaba tranquilo aquí sin hacer nada, cuando una nube de humo morado paso junto a mí y corto mi amado bigote, ¡y ahora me veo realmente feo!* mas llanto*

***moja a las chicas***

Rainbow: no puede ser

Applejack: por eso tanto alboroto

Rarity: claro que si ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles? Solo mírenlo, que escamas tan luminosas

Steve: ay, lo sé, lo se

Rarity:*diciéndole mas cumplidos*…

Tails: eh chicas, tal ves las pueda llevar

Rainbow: pues empieza de una ves que se nos hace tarde

***Tails trata de cargar a una de las ponis, pero eran muy pesadas para el***

Tails: *cansado* perdón chicas, no puedo

Rainbow: *molesta*Oh genial

Rarity:… no voy a dejar que un crimen contra la hermosura se deje sin arreglar * arranca una escama*

Steven: ¡auh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Twilight: ¿Qué haces rarity?

Rarity: *se corta la cola*

Steven:*se desmaya*

***rarity adhiere la cola cortada al bigote***

Steven: *risa*¡mi bigote! ¡Que hermoso!

Rarity: te ves impresionante

Twilight: ay rarity, tu hermosa cola

Rarity: ah, no importa, lo corto esta de moda, además, ya crecerá

Rainbow: igual que el bigote

Applejack: bien dicho *brohoof*

Twilight: ya podemos pasar, vengan

Steven: permítanme

***Steven usa su cuerpo para que las chicas pasen, unos minutos después se encuentran con las ruinas del castillo, pero, había un precipicio* **

Rainbow: ¿Por qué tantos precipicios hoy?

Pinkie: oh, ¿ahora que?

Rainbow:*muestra sus alas* adiós

Pinkie: ah, si

Fluttershy: recuerda no volar tan rápido

Rainbow: agh, ok, ta bien

***rainbow recoge el otro lado de puente y lo amarra, pero antes***

Shadowbolt: rainbow…

Rainbow: ¡eh! ¿Quién es?

Shadowbolt: rainbow…

Rainbow: no te tengo miedo, da la cara

Shadowbolt: esperábamos la llegada de la mejor acróbata de equestria

Rainbow:¿Quién?

Shadowbolt: pues tu desde luego…..

**(con el resto del grupo)**

Tails: creo que rainbow ya tardo demasiado

Twilight: pienso lo mismo

Applejack: twilight, creo que ya deberías llamar a rainbow

Twilight:¡rainbow! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!, *mira a un Shadowbolt* ay, no, ¡rainbow!, ¡no les hagas caso!

***la neblina se vuelve espesa***

**(con rainbow)**

Shadowbolt: ¿ y bien? ¿que decides?

Rainbow: escucha, gracias

Shadowbolt: *satisfacción*

Rainbow: Por la oferta, claro

Shadowbolt: *sorprendida*

Rainbow: pero creo que debo negarme

Shadowbolt: ñññññññagh *desaparece en una nube de humo*

***rainbow aparece de entre la neblina y esta se vuelve menos espesa***

Applejack:¡ija!

Twilight: rainbow, lo lograste

Rainbow: ves yo nunca le fallo a mis amigas

***Las chicas ya estaban cerca de las ruinas, pero algo paso, la neblina se volvió espesa de nuevo, tanto que no podían ver nada, ni siquiera si propio casco***

Twilight: ¡chicas!, no se muevan, las contare a todas, rarity

Rarity: aquí

Twilight: Applejack, rainbow, Pinkie

Aj, pp, rd: aquí

Twilight: Tails

Tails: aquí estoy

Twilight: Fluttershy

…

Twilight: ¡Fluttershy!

***todos los del grupo estaban preocupados al no saber nada sobre Fluttershy***

Twilight: esperen, creo que tengo un hechizo para quitar la neblina

***twilight intento pero no pudo, intento mas veces pero era la misma suerte***

Twilight: no tiene caso, esta niebla no es normal, *pensando*, ¡ah! Ya se, rainbow, Tails, vuelen por encima de la niebla y traten de ver donde esta Fluttershy

Rainbow: entendido

Tails: ok

*Rainbow y Tails vuelan por encima de la niebla, Tails por un lado pudo localiza a Fluttershy, pero rainbow no veía nada, lo único que veía era niebla*

Rainbow:¡no puedo ver nada mas que niebla! Y tu Tails

Tails:¡ ya enconte a futtershy!

Rainbow:¿Qué?¿como? eso es imposible, hay demasiada niebla como para ver algo

Tails: no, la niebla solo las cubre a ustedes por alguna razón

Twilight: ¡¿encontraron algo?!

Rainbow: ¡tails encontró a fluttershy!

Twilight: ¡bueno pues vayan por ella!

***Tails va por Fluttershy, lo que el ve es ciertamente extraño, porque vio a Fluttershy amarrada a un árbol, ¿Por qué raro preguntaras?, bueno, es raro porque el grupo estuvo junto todo el tiempo y no se oyo a nadie gritar ni mucho menos gritar***

Tails: tranquila, voy por ti

***Tails se acerca a Fluttershy casi en el momento en que Tails iba a desamarrar a Fluttershy se empiezan a oir truenos, como era de esperarse Tails se acobardo y se alejo de hay***

Tails: (tranquilo Tails, tranquilo, solo, desamarrala y sal de hay) *respiración**corre* ¡espartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

***Tails desamarra a Fluttershy y ambos salen de hay rápidamente***

Fluttershy:*cansada* gracias Tails

Tails: no es nada, ahora hay que irnos, las chicas nos esperan

Fluttershy: Tails, ven tengo algo que decirte

Tails: pues dilo rápido porq….

***Fluttershy le da un beso en la mejilla***

Tails: y-ya hay q-que irnos *sonrojado*

Fluttershy:*sonrojada* o-ok

***Fluttershy y Tails regresan con con las chicas y reanudan su camino, nadie dijo nada, en especial Tails y Fluttershy, que estaban mas tímidos que nunca, unos cuantos minutos después el grupo llega a las ruinas***

Rarity: wow

Applejack: ven twilight ¿no es lo que esperabas?

Twilight: los elementos de la armonía, los encontramos

***bajan los elementos de sus lugares***

Twilight: cuidado… cuidado

Pinkie Pie: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Eh... Solo hay cinco

Rainbow Dash: ¿Donde está el sexto?

Twilight: El libro decía que Con los cinco presentes, una chispa hará que el sexto elemento se revele

Applejack: ¿Y que podrá significar eso?

Twilight: No lo sé, pero creo tener una idea, Atrás. No sé lo que pasará.

Applejack: Vengan todas. Debe concentrarse.

Twilight: *Grito*

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¡Los elementos!

***twilight se transporta hacia otro lugar, al mismo tiempo llegan las demás***

Rainbow: ¿Que sucedió?

Pinkie: Que fue eso?

Applejack: ¡Twilight! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

tails: ¡Miren!

Applejack: Vamos.

**(need for speed the run- rapid formation)**

***todas se dirigen a la siguiente estructura en ruinas***

**(con twilight)**

Twilight:*tosiendo* ah

Nightmare:*risa malvada*

***twilight empieza a retar a nightmare***

Nightmare: es broma, es broma ¿no?

***twilight empieza a correr hacia nightmare, y ella empieza a hacer lo mismo, justo cuando iban a impactarse de frente, twilight se teletransporta hacia los elementos***

Twilight: solo una chispa, rápido… rápido

***algo lanza a twilight hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo los elementos reaccionan, nightmare moon, ya estaba dándose a ella misma por un fracaso, pero para sorpresa de twilight los elementos no hicieron nada***

Twilight:¡pero que!

Nightmare Moon: *Risa malvada* *Rompe los elementos* Pequeña ingenua. ¿Creíste que me vencerías? Ahora jamás verás a la princesa ni al sol. La noche durará... ¡Para siempre! *sostiene a twilight con magia*

***twilight trata de soltarse de la magia de nightmare, pero no pudo, inos segundos depues aparece una figura conocida, el , para el disgusto de twilight, era Frank***

Frank: yo me encargo de ella, mi reina

Nightmare: pero que sea rápido

Frank:*saca un cuchillo*

Twilight: no, por favor no

***Frank se acerca hacia twilight, casi cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarla llega sonic y le da una patada a Frank y este sale volando***

Frank:¡ugh!*trata de agarrar su cuchillo*

Sonic:*patea el cuchillo**vos enojada*¡no seas nena y pelea como hombre!

Frank: esta vez no tendré piedad

**(con twilight)**

***twilight volvió a esforzarse en liberarse, twilight logra liberars debido a que nightmare se había distraído***

**(con sonic)**

***sonic tenía la desventaja, Frank peleaba demasiado bien, cada vez que sonic cometía un error aunque este fuera pequeño le costaba muy caro, sonic ya muy cansado no podía mas, la batalla anterior había sacado mucho de el, Frank estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, pero un tipo de energía lo para***

¿?: Frank déjalo tranquilo, tu no eres asi

Frank:¡black! ¡tu no intervengas!*forzejea*

***Frank cae noqueado***

**(termina canción)**

Sonic: agh

Black: oye, te ayudo amigo *levanta a sonic*

Sonic: gracias, emm, como te llamas

Black: me llamo black star pero me puedes llamar black, ¿y tu como te llamas?

Sonic: sonic, sonic el erizo

***con twilight***

Twilight: no, nononono, no, ahora que hare sin los elementos

*se oyen las voces de las chicas*

**(reach for the stars instrumental)**

Twilight : *resplandor en los ojos*¿Crees que destruirás los Elementos de la Armonía así de fácil? Pues te equivocas. Porque los espíritus de los elementos... ¡Están aquí!

***Se elevan los trozos de los elementos***

Nightmare: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Applejack, que me calmó cuando dudé, representa el espíritu de la _Honestidad_. Fluttershy, que calmó a la bestia con compasión, representa el espíritu de la _Bondad_. Pinkie Pie, que superó el miedo riendo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la _Risa_. Rarity, que calmó a la serpiente con un bello regalo, representa el espíritu de la _Generosidad_. Y Rainbow Dash, que no abandonó a sus amigas por lo que anhelaba, representa el espíritu de la _Lealtad_. Los espíritus de estas ponis superaron los obstáculos que nos pusiste.

Nightmare: Les falta el sexto elemento, No hubo chispa.

Twilight: Si la hay. Es otra clase de chispa. Lo supe en el momento en el que descubrí cuanto me alegraba escucharlas. Verlas. Lo mucho que me importan. La chispa se encendió en mi interior, cuando entendí que todas... Son mis amigas. Si Nightmare Moon. Cuando esos elementos se encienden con... La chispa, que hay en nuestros corazones, se crea el sexto elemento. Y es el de... La Magia.

***los elementos se activan y un aura de energía color arcoíris rodea a las ponis, unos segundos un rayo arcoíris se dispara y se dirige a nightmare***

Nightmare: ¡No! *Gritos*

***todo el lugar se llena de una luz muy brillante***

Sonic:¡wow!

***la luz se disipa***

Rainbow : Oooh... Mi cabeza.

Applejack: ¿Todas están bien?

Rarity ¡Ay! Qué alivio.

Fluttershy: Rarity, Es adorable.

Rarity: Lo se, No la volveré a cortar.

Fluttershy: No, Tu collar. Es igual que tu Cutie Mark.

Rarity: También el tuyo.

Fluttershy: *Impresionada*

Pinkie: Miren el mío. ¡Miren el mío!

Rainbow: ¡Oh Si!

Applejack: Si Twilight. Creí que solo decías locuras, pero veo que si representamos los elementos de la amistad.

Princesa: Claro que sí.

Twilight : *Impresionada* Princesa Celestia

Princesa Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, Mi fiel alumna, Sabía que lo lograrías.

Twilight : Pero, me dijiste que solo era una leyenda.

Princesa Celestia: Te dije que debías hacer amistades. Nada más. Vi las señales de Nightmare Moon, y sabía que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla. Pero no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara en tu corazón. Si alguien más entendiera. *A la Princesa Luna* Princesa Luna. No te veía así desde hace mil años. Es hora de olvidar las diferencias. Debemos reinar juntas, pequeña hermana.

todos: ¿Hermana?

Princesa Celestia: Aceptarás mi amistad.

Pinkie : *Se cae* ¡Ooh!

Princesa Luna: ¡Lo lamento! Te extraño mucho querida hermana.

Princesa Celestia: También te extrañé.

Frank: aah,*se levanta* ¿Dónde estoy?

Sonic: atrás, este tipo es peligroso

Frank: ah, ¿que? *mira a todos* eeeeh, hola

Black: *se acerca a Frank* Frank, estas bien

Sonic: black, ¿que haces?

Black: Frank es mi amigo y yo se que el… no era el hace un momento

Sonic: y como sabes que el no te engañaba

Black: lo conozco desde hace una semana y aunque es capaz de hacer eso el no lo haría, es mas mira sus ojos

Sonic: * mira los ojos de Frank* aja, y que tiene que ver eso

Black: sus ojos están dilatados y se nota un aura mágica que no es suya, es obio que alguien lo hipnotizo

Todos: *Miran a luna*

Princesa luna: *risa nerviosa*

Princesa celestia:*mirando a su hermana* luna, ¿no tienes algo que decir?

Princesa luna:*se acerca a Frank* Frank, perdón por hipnotizarte y ….. por hacerte hacer cosas que no querías

Frank:*cambia de una cara seria a una con una sonrisa pequeña* te perdono

Pinkie Pie: Oigan. ¿Saben que necesitamos?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Una fiesta!

***todos se divertían en la fiesta de Pinkie pie, quien de hecho le hiso la fiesta a luna dándole una calida bienvenida, todos se divertían pero twilight estaba algo triste***

Princesa Celestia: *dirigiéndose a twilight*¿Por qué tan triste mi fiel alumna? ¿No estás feliz de que Equestria esté bien? ¿Y de regresar a tus estudios en Canterlot?

Twilight Sparkle: Es por eso, Cuando entendí lo hermoso que es tener amigas *mira a sus amigas*, debo dejarlas.

Princesa Celestia: Spike, Toma nota, Yo, la Princesa Celestia, decreto hoy, que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, tenga una nueva misión para Equestria, Debe seguir estudiando la Magia de la Amistad, Debe reportarme sus hallazgos, desde su nuevo hogar, en Ponyville

***Muchas voces se oian mientras que la princesa hablaba***

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias Princesa Celestia, Estudiaré con más intensidad.

***Todos gritaban de alegría***

**Despues de la fiesta**

Frank: ¡eh! Chicos

Mane 6,sonic y Tails: ¿si?

Frank: ¿podrían perdonarme?

Todos: ¿por que?*con curiosidad*

Frank: por todo lo que les hice, en especial a ustedes tres *dirigiéndose a RD, Sonic y Twilight*

Twilight: no se *vos algo seria* ¿podemos confiar en ti?

Sonic: *se acerca a Frank* bueno, confiare en ti, pero no quitare ningún ojo encima de ti

Pinkie: yo también confiare en ti Frank

Rarity: y yo, pero te estare vigilando

Fluttershy: y-yo confio en ti Frank

Twilight: voy a confiar en ti, despues de todo, puedo percibir que no eres malo

Frank: gracias

Tails: Yo también confio

Twilight: rainbow dash

Rainbow:* se acerca a frank* hmm *le da un golpe en el estomago*

Frank: agh, ¡porque hiciste eso!

Rainbow: eso es por el golpe que me diste, ahora estamos a mano

Frank: ¿sin remordimientos?

Todos: sin remordimientos

Frank: *aliviado*

***estaba a punto de hacerse de noche***

Twilight: Frank

Frank: ¿si?

Twilight: te quedaras en mi casa

Frank: ok

twilight: ustedes tambien, sonic y tails

sonic: ok

tails: esta bien por mi

**Fin del tercer capitulo**

* * *

><p>los personajes de mlp pertenecen a hasbro y los personajes de sonic a sega<p> 


	4. beginning of an adventure

Zoey the Hedgehog: gracias por el apoyo de tu parte, claro que terminare el fic, pero mi problema es mi computadora que esta muy lenta, pero aun así gracias por el apoyo

* * *

><p><strong>*biblioteca de ponyville*<strong>

***eran las 10 de la mañana, todos ya habían despertado e iban a desayunar excepto por Frank, quien apenas había despertado, Frank se levanta del sofá (Frank durmió en el sofá) y se dirige a la cocina***

Frank: buenos días

Sonic: qué onda

Spike: hola Frank

(nota: Spike y Frank se conocieron poco después del incidente con nightmare)

Tails: Frank *en forma de saludo*

Frank:*snif* oigan, ¿Qué huele a quemado?

Spike: oh, Twilight está cocinando, solo digamos que no es muy buena cocinera jeje

Frank: jej,….. Bueno saldré a caminar un rato y de paso iré por comida está bien

Spike: si claro

Frank: ok, hasta luego

Sonic: hay te ves

*Frank sale de la casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que se oye un ruido muy grande en la cocina*

Spike:*sorprendido* ajj, esperen aquí chicos, ya vuelvo, ¡TWILIGHT!

(CON FRANK)

***Frank iba caminando por las calles de ponyville, ya todos sabían sobre la existencia de Frank, Sonic y Tails así que no hubo mucho problema en estar afuera, Frank se dirige a sugarcube corner (Frank supo del lugar en las semanas en las que estuvo en la casa de black), al entrar al edificio es tacleado por Pinkie, el tacle de Pinkie saco a ambos del edificio, dicha pony se puso encima de Frank***

Pinkie: hola¿Cómo estas?yobien¿ytu? *vos hiperactiva*

Frank: hola Pinkie, estoy bien pero me puedes hacer un favor

Pinkie: ¿siiiiii?

Frank: te me puedes quitar de encima, por favor

Pinkie:*sonrisa semi avergonzada* jeje, lo siento

Frank: *se sacude el cuerpo* así que, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pinkie: ¿yo? Yo trabajo aquí

Frank: bien

Pinkie: ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Frank: venia por pastelillos, aunque no tengo dinero….*pensando* dices que trabajas aquí ¿verdad?

Pinkie: si

Frank: ahora que lo pienso, me podrías regalar algunos pastelillos

Pinkie: seguro, ¿cuantos quieres?

Frank: ocho, si no es mucho pedir

Pinkie: está bien, la cuenta pasa por la casa *le da los pastelillos*

Frank:*ligeramente sorprendido* espera... ¿de dónde sacaste esos pastelillos?

Pinkie: Frank bobito *saca un bolsa con pastelillos de un arbusto* los tengo por tooodo ponyville, solo en caso de emergencia de pastelillos

Frank: o-ok, no sé si eso es muy raro o de hecho muy inteligente… eeh, ok hasta luego Pinkie *se va corriendo (rápido pero lo suficientemente lento como para no romper la bolsa de pastelillos)*

Pinkie: ¡adiós Frank! (guau, sí que es rápido)

*Frank ahora estaba en camino hacia sweet apple acres por manzanas, al llegar este fue recibido por Applejack de manera amistosa*

Applejack: que tal compañero ¿qué te ha traído a mi huerto de manzanas?

Frank: que tal Applejack, vengo por un cesto de manzanas

A.J.: no hay problema *golpea uno de los arboles* aquí tienes

Frank: *agarra el cesto* wow Applejack, en realidad tienes buena fuerza

A.J.: bueno, eso es lo que ganas al trabajar duramente en una granja casi todos los días

Frank: sí... se nota que sí, oye Applejack ¿requieres que alguien te ayude? es que necesito trabajo... y dinero, por obvias razones

A.J.:*pensando*... está bien, empiezas mañana, te daré 5 bits la hora

Frank: ok, gracias Applejack

***Frank se va corriendo de la granja hacia la biblioteca-casa de Twilight, ya estaban a punto de ser la 11 de la mañana, pero se distrajo viendo el pueblo y sus afueras completamente, para el momento en el que termino ya eran las 5 de la tarde, Frank volvió a tomar rumbo hacia la biblioteca, al llegar Frank, deja las cosas en la cocina y vuelve a la sala, el nota que la casa que la casa estaba vacía... casi vacía***

Twilight: hola Frank *con algo de énfasis en la vos*

Frank: que tal Twilight... oye ¿qué pasa?

Twilight: bueno, esto es lo que sucede, tengo curiosidad en saber cómo llegaste aquí y lo que hiciste después de llegar, ¿podrías, contarme la historia, Frank?

Frank: ok, mira todo empezó cuando...

(1 semana y dos días antes)

***tierra 12:45 a.m.***

***Frank estaba en su cama tratando pero una sensación muy extraña que recorría su cuerpo no lo dejaba dormir, unos momentos después Frank opta por levantarse de su cama y salir de su casa ****(su casa era una mansión en la colina, algo parecida a la de franklin de gta v- se explicara más adelante y en otro fanfic)****, al salir, él se recuesta en el pasto a pensar, pero mientras más tiempo pasa más empieza a sentirse raro hasta que al fin pierde la conciencia* **

Frank: *despierta*¿eh? *nota que está cayendo* ¡nooooo! uff

*Frank choca con el suelo tan fuerte, que su cara quedo enterrada en ella*

Frank:*trata de salirse de la tierra* hmf *se desatora* ¿uh? (¿qué es este lugar?)

*el nota que ya no está en su casa, de hecho esta en medio de una pradera, unos momentos después empieza a caminar hacia donde el cree que pudiera haber alguien*

(porter robinson-language)

***unos minutos después Frank se encuentra con un rio y más adelante con una montaña, esto es una ventaja para tratar de ubicarse así que él va hacia la punta, al llegar el presencia la vista más hermosa que haya presenciado, pero en su mente no había tiempo para eso, así que desde lo alto de la montaña empezó a buscar algún poblado o algo, ahí fue cuando lo vio, una casa pequeña no muy lejos de donde estaba***

Frank: perfecto *empieza a bajar de la montaña*

***unos segundos después se encuentra con una cascada, era muy alto y el agua era profunda así que por pura diversión él se aventó desde la parte más alta (la cual medía 231 metros), antes de caer al agua, Frank activa su impulso sónico, rompiendo la barrera del sonido y así, con ese movimiento el empezó a correr sobre el agua***

Frank: eso es, *corre en dirección a la casa*

(Para música)

***Frank se encuentra con la casa y toca la puerta, solo unos 5 segundos después se abre la puerta revelando a un pony y dejando a Frank sorprendido art/Black-Star-448300654 (claro que ya sabemos quién es)***

Black star: hola ¿te puedo ayudar?

Frank:*sorprendido* eres un pony

Black: algo así, soy un unicornio *muestra su cuerno*

Frank: y puedes hablar

Black: en efecto

Frank:…*suspiro* este día se pone cada vez mejor, eh no importa, ok, ¿me podrías decir dónde estoy? Es que estoy perdido

Black: equestria, en el bosque everfree

Frank:*pensativo*(equestria eh, será que… no eso es imposible)

Black:*analiza a Frank* oye, ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

Frank: Frank, el erizo

Black: ¿erizo?, si, tiene sentido

Frank: ¿cómo que tiene sentido?

Black: tus rasgos son idénticos a los de un erizo, aunque no lo parezcas, mmm algo me dice que no eres de aquí

Frank: tal vez si, tal vez no

Black: *rebuscando en sus recuerdos*

Black p.o.v. (hace 1 hora y media)

***black había despertado a las 8 de la mañana, él ya había desayunado y ahora empezaba a trabajar en sus proyectos, pero un sonido muy inusual lo distrajo, así que black sale de su casa y revisa sus alrededores hasta que encontró 2 cosas no muy comunes, una, era un vórtice en el cielo que muy pronto desapareció dos, era un aparato pequeño que jamás vio en su vida, al ver que el vórtice había desaparecido le dio más importancia al objeto, el cual el llevo a casa para investigarlo pero antes se tuvo que ocupar de otras cosas***

Black:…*se agita la cabeza* si quieres pasa Frank

Frank: gracias aaah, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Black. Me llamo black star, pero me puedes decir black

Frank: gracias black

***Frank entra en la casa, mientras que el veía toda la casa, black mientras tanto buscaba dicho aparato que había recogido***

Black: ¿Frank?

Frank: ¿si?

Black: dime como llegaste

Frank: bueno no sé, lo que paso fue que cuando estaba en casa no podía dormir, me Salí de mi casa, me quede inconsciente por una razón, después me desperté y me encontré cayendo a un lugar desconocido, solo vine por direcciones pero no me esperaba esto

Black: no has considerado que viajaste a través de

Ambos: dimensiones

Frank: si, digo este lugar desde que lo vi, no se parece en nada a la tierra, es muy natural, es muy tranquilo pero, no puede ser porque no tenemos la tecnología para eso o almenos aún no

Black: no es necesario, tal vez algo o alguien te invoco con magia

Frank: ¿magia eh?

***esto no sorprendía a Frank después de todo él podía hacer algo parecido (ya saben, poder de chaos)***

Black: si y también vi algo que, no sé, tal vez sea tuyo *le muestra el aparato*

Frank: si, esa cosa es mía, ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Black: lo encontré en el bosque, ¿me podrías decir que es?

Frank: es un iPod de quinta generación

Black: ¿un ique?

Frank: ¿enserio no sabes que es un iPod?

Black: nop

***Frank le dio una breve explicación de cómo funciona un iPod, pasaron 20 minutos y Frank ya había acabado de explicar, dejando a black un poco sorprendido***

Black: WOW, tanta tecnología en un aparato tan pequeño, ni siquiera los ordenadores más avanzados de equestria superan esto

Frank: ¿ordenadores? ¿Tienen computadoras aquí?

Black: si, pero se supone que solo yo y el gobierno lo saben

Frank: ¿gobierno? ¿Qué clase de conexión tienes con ellos?

Black: yo diseñe y cree las computadoras que tiene el gobierno, aunque claro yo me quedo con algo

Frank: ¿y porque solo el gobierno?

Black: eso es clasificado, solo puedo decir que ellos querían modernizarse y yo los ayude a hacerlo, aunque para equestria es muy avanzado todavía es muy limitado

Frank: bueno eso es algo, ahora que hablamos de tecnología, ¿me pareció oír una indirecta de que tenías un ordenador?

Black: claro, *saca de una caja una computadora, una laptop para ser más precisos*

***era una como esta . *******

Frank: black, ¿Cómo se supone que aprietas las teclas?

Black: *empieza a escribir con los cascos* así

Frank: bueno no me esperaba eso, entonces eres un inventor ¿eh?

Black: si, básicamente

Frank: y ¿has hecho algo más que solo computadoras?

Black: sí, he hecho sistemas de seguridad, perfeccione la cámara fotográfica, hice un chaleco protector o blindado si así quieres llamarlo, alas mecánicas, sistema eléctrico, sistema de sonido, aparatos con el propósito de ser una extensión de tu cuerpo, y ahora trabajo en bastantes proyectos, por ejemplo, ahora estoy trabajando en un aparato que ayudara a los ponis de tercera edad

Frank: jeje, con todo lo que haces de seguro tendrás algunos admiradores y muchos amigos

Black: de hecho no, no tengo admiradores, soy anónimo y tampoco tengo amigos, conozco a dos ponis pero no somos amigos

Frank: pues, considérame un amigo

Black: ¿enserio? Gracias pero ¿Qué hacen los amigos?

Frank. Se divierten, platican, se ayudan, muchas cosas para no alargarlo

Black:… ¿y de que quieres hablar?

Frank:*pensando* emm, ¿tienes familia?

Black: *poniendo una cara incomoda*

Frank: oh, lo siento no quería molestarte

Black: no, está bien, es solo que no puedo recordar, cuando quiero recordarlo solo me encuentro a mí mismo en el pasto, sin recordar nada

Frank: bueno es algo que tenemos en común

Black: ¿eh?

Frank: yo tengo el mismo caso, no recuerdo a mi padre, tuve un padrastro pero no es lo mismo

Black: a lo mucho tuviste alguien que te cuidó

Frank: Cierto, bueno creo que tendré que ir a algún lado a hospedarme

Black: no, si quieres quédate, tengo un lugar donde puedes dormir

Frank: ¿enserio?, digo, no quiero causar algún problema

Black: no, está bien, con confianza

Frank: jeje, gracias black

***Frank paso 6 días en la casa de black, por supuesto que el como amigo ayudaba a black, de ambos Frank era el único que no salía más allá del bosque ya que black consideraba que nadie había visto algo como él y no quería causar revuelo en equestria, esos 6 días fueron 6 días de paz para él, al fin pudo descansar tranquilo, hasta que llego el séptimo día en la noche, Frank, quien no pudo dormir aquella noche, se levanta de su cama y sale al bosque, en ese momento black no estaba en la casa si no en un lugar llamado ponyville***

Frank:*molesto* ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?

¿?: Frank

Frank: ¿eh? ¿Quién? *ve una figura en las sombras*

¿?. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Frank: no

¿?. Soy nightmare moon, princesa de la noche y futura gobernante de equestria

Frank: aja, ¿y a que se debe su visita?

Nightmare: necesito su ayuda, necesito que usted elimine a estos sujetos que quieren verme caer *muestra fotos de las mane six*

Frank: lo siento pero, no soy ese tipo de persona *se voltea*

Nightmare: *reaparece frente a Frank* oh, pero lo harás *utiliza magia para hipnotizar*

Frank:*hipnotizado* como ordene, mi reina *se inclina*


	5. that was the story

**hola que tal soy BlackStar456 el escritor detras del fanfiction, antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero decir que si sienten que el capitulo es muy corto comparado con el tiempo en el que me tarde en subirlo es totalmente mi culpa, ya que me la paso mucho tiempo en mis videojuegos ademas que el tiempo que tengo es muy poco (si, la prepa aveces no te deja tiempo para hacer lo que quieres), aun asi espero que este capitulo les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Previamente en mlp<strong>

Nightmare: necesito su ayuda

Frank: no soy ese tipo de persona

Nightmare: pero lo harás *activa su cuerno*

*Frank y Nightmare se hallaban en el bosque, planeando emboscadas e investigando el terreno, Nightmare pasa información necesaria sobre los objetivos, lo que si obtuvo la total atención de Frank fue de saber de otros dos objetivos, fue uno en especial, Sonic, no sabía por qué pero ese nombre le parecía familiar*

Frank: *Sonic, ¿Por qué ese nombre…. Me parece tan familiar?* así que, yo no soy el único erizo antropomorfo al parecer

Nightmare: si, pero debes de concentrarte, este erizo es más duro que los demás y puede que te meta en problemas

Frank: nada es tan duro para mí

* * *

><p><strong>*Frank y Nightmare estaban listos y ahora estaban esperando al grupo, el plan de ellos era simple, primero, Nightmare haría que una manticora se enoje y ataque al grupo, si esto fallaba, pasaba al ataque de Frank, en el cual el sacaría al miembro más fuerte del grupo osea Sonic, también sabiendo que ellos se separarían de Sonic y se adentrarían más en el bosque pasarían a la fase 2, hay Nightmare haría dobles de las mane 6 que iban a espantar al grupo ya dicho y saldrían huyendo, si esto fallaba entonces haría que el dragón de mar "Steve" causara un gran revuelo en el rio, la cual es la única ruta directa al castillo, pero eso era muy fácil así que para cubrirlo iban a aprovechar el puente caído y el sueño de Rainbow de ser parte de un grupo aéreo, si esto fallaba pasaba a invocar niebla otra vez pero solo alrededor de las ponis, Frank secuestraria a Fluttershy, el único que podría ver seria Tails, quien será el único que podría salvar a Fluttershy, esto más que parte del plan fue por mera diversión ya que Nightmare y Frank sabían del miedo de Tails a los rayos y se aprovecharían de ese miedo invocando tormenta de rayos que haría que Tails se acobarda y seria incapaz de salvar a Fluttershy, si esto fallaba pasaban al enfrentamiento de Twilight vs Nightmare, claro Nightmare sabía que Twilight sería la que iría por los elementos así que no tendría que haber un enfrentamiento, solo bastaba con atraparla para que al último Frank la aniquilara haciendo los elementos inútiles, todas las fallas estaban cubiertas… ok no todas y tampoco era tan fácil*<strong>

***1 horas después, en el bosque, Frank***

Frank: (aquí, creo que este es un buen lugar para…. ¿eh?)

***Frank había visto un objeto con corte de diamante, pero no era un diamante, de hecho ese objeto irradiaba luz y se sentía la energía, de entre sus recuerdos recordó un objeto muy parecido llamado esmeralda chaos, (lo explicare en otro fic)***

Frank:*agarra el objeto* será….. Chaos…. ¡CONTROL! *se transporta*…. Si, si es una esmeralda chaos, (pero que hace aquí, pensé que eran de….. mmm no lo recuerdo pero sé que no eran de aquí ni de la tierra)

***1 hora después***

***Frank ya había cumplido con derrotar a Sonic, ahora se encontraba con Nightmare a recibir órdenes***

Frank: mi señora *se inca* me complace afirmarle que un objetivo ya fue eliminado

Nightmare: excelente, ahora, escóndase en algún lugar cerca del puente caído, no actuara hasta que yo lo ordene

Frank: como usted ordene *se retira*

***media hora después***

***Frank tenía bastante tiempo para esperar al grupo, así que decidió entretenerse un rato con su iPod y descansar***

Frank: *se recuesta en un árbol* *suspira* ya necesitaba descansar *se pone sus audífonos para oír música y cierra sus ojos*

*hora y media después*

Frank*se despierta* *se golpea con un tronco* ¡hay! Demonios *oye unas voces* ¿eh?

***Frank empieza a oír unas voces, sospechando de que era el grupo y ya habían llegado, se escondió donde nadie lo vería, Frank espero los minutos para actuar, atrapar a Fluttershy no fue sencillo pero lo logro***

Frank: *voz baja* así, con eso es suficiente (suerte que se cómo poner en K.O. silenciosamente si no hubiera hecho mucho ruido)

***Frank toma un atajo para llegar a las ruinas más rápido para llegar a las ruinas más rápido y sin que lo descubran, su misión estaba casi completada***

Frank: todo listo mi señora

Nightmare: bien hecho ahora a esperar

(Sonic pov)(No cuenta en la historia de Frank)

Sonic:*despierta* ¿eh? *intenta levantarse* ¡aaaaaah!, (demonios, ahora que hare, estoy muy mal herido pero no puedo dejarlos así) mmmm…. ¡la esmeralda! *saca la esmeralda* sip, esto servirá

Sonic:*se concentra* ¡chaos!... ¡regenerate!

***Sonic se empieza a sentir mejor, no estaba completamente curado, pero se sentía mejor***

Sonic: *se levanta* *se pone serio* ahora, tengo algo que hacer *corre*

(Frank pov)

Frank: ya vienen

Nightmare: bien, ahora, Frank, debes ir al siguiente templo en ruinas, cuando veas que atrape a Twilight tú la aniquilas, entendido

Frank: así se hará *se va*

Nightmare: (ha, que fácil es controlar a este chico)

(Presente)

Frank: eso es todo, lo demás ya lo sabes

Twilight: bueno, todo lo que nos pasó parece cuadrar con tu historia, solo una pregunta ¿Qué es ese aparato que mencionaste?

Frank: ah, es un iPod touch 5G, es un aparato que….

***Frank empieza a explicar las funciones del iPod desde la A hasta la Z, esta vez solo tardo 10 minutos en explicar***

Ts: wow, ese aparato tiene mucha tecnología para su tamaño, ha de costar mucho dinero

Frank: eeeh, no, en realidad esto no cuesta más de 5000 pesos, además mi padrastro era el décimo hombre más rico, en mi mundo

Ts: genial, entonces eres alguien con mucho dinero en mano, dime ¿tu padrastro sigue trabajando?

Frank: de hecho, e-el murió cuando yo tenía 14 años, osea hace 5 años

Ts:*mueca de lamento* perdón por la perdida, ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Frank: Jesse Pinkman (XD me quede sin ideas de nombres), sabes, aunque mi padre trabajaba mucho, él siempre estaba conmigo, y nos divertíamos mucho, *suspiro* eran buenos tiempos, pero bueno, el murió y no hay nada que se pueda hacer

Ts: *silencio* *ve las ventanas de la sala-biblioteca* oh, mira el cielo, ya es de noche, ya hay que dormir

Frank: buena idea *bosteza* ya tengo sueño *se acomoda en el sofá* ¿mmmm? ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Ts: Sonic se quedó en casa de Rainbow y Tails en la casa de Fluttershy

Frank: ok, buenas noches twi

Ts: buenas noches Frank, *sube las escaleras* ah, una pregunta más, dijiste que tenías un padrastro, pero, ¿qué le paso a tu padre?

Frank: n-no sé, solo puedo recordar cuando me encontró mi padrastro, de ahí para atrás no recuerdo nada, sé que el que me recogió no era mi padre, después de todo yo soy un erizo antropomorfo y mi padrastro un humano

Ts: oh, ok, bueno,…. Buenas noches *sube las escaleras*

Frank: buenas noches Twilight

***la biblioteca-casa de Twilight estaba apagada, ya todos en el pueblo están dormidos, lo que ellos no sospechaban era que una cosa o bruma los vigilaba de cerca***

*Fin de la saga Nightmare*


	6. no es un capitulo (avisos)

hola amigos aqui BlackStar456

bueno el dia de hoy les queria decir algunas cosas sobre el fanfic y los fanfics que are

para empesar sobre este fanfic sonic equestrian adventure notaran algunos capitulos estan y estaran basados en el fanfic, y si, esta basado en la serie original aunque claro habra capitulos mios (ok creo que eso ya lo sabian)

ahora estoy escibiendo otros 2 fanfics

uno se llama sonic season 1.5: basicamente es un spin-off del fanfic sonic equestrian adventure, la historia se desarrolla en el mundo de minecraft despues de la primera temporada y antes de la segunda(ya posteare fotos sobre el mundo) este fanfic sera publicado despues de la primera temporada de mi primer fanfic, para leer ese fanfic si es requerido leer la primera temporada ya que hay algunas cosas que no van a entender si no lo leen, ya que este fiction es un spin-off no afectara en si la historia, pero cuando pase a la segunda temporada si habra algunos cambios que se referiran al fanfic en cuestion

y el otro es need for speed: the most wanted friendship, esta es una historia canonica que pasa despues de la tercera temporada, la historria se desarrolla en el estado de fairheaven, es un fanfic de mlp y sonic humanisado, este fanfic sera publicado cuando tenga el primer capitulo hecho, ya que aunque se desarrolla despues de la tercera temporada, no hay mucho que refiera al fanfic en si, si habra referencias de los capitulos de capitulos que no he posteado pero no son referencias que tengan que entender mucho

ahora, lamento tardar mucho tiempo en escribir el fanfic, se supone que la mayoria de los capitulos (de la temporada 1 a la 3) ya los tengo planeados, es total mente mi culpa pero tratare de subir mas capitulos con mayor prontitud

les ha hablado BlackStar458 y les deseo buenas noches (o buenos dias)


	7. a Pinkie party

A pinkie party

***empieza u nuevo dia, Sonic y Tails se han establecido mejor en este mundo, y Frank ha dejado de ser alguien a quien echarle un ojo, las chicas y los chicos perdonaron a Frank por sus acciones, después de todo ellos comprendieron que fue un hechizo lo que hizo que el hiciera esas cosas. Ya eran las 8 am, ya todos empezaban a despertar para desayunar e ir al trabajo, había un clima muy agradable, era un buen dia para trabajar. Frank, quien ya había conseguido un trabajo se dirigía a sweet Apple acres a trabajar***

Frank:*se pone sus audífonos*

(Bowling for soup-today is gonna be a great day)

Frank:*camina mientras canta*

Frank: There's 104 days of summer vacation Till school comes along just to end it So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it

Like maybe building a rocket or fighting a mummy Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower Discovering something that doesn't exist Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots Or locating Frankenstein's brain Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent Or driving our sister insane

This could possibly be the best day ever And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be A million and six times better So make every minute count Jump up, jump in and seize the day And let's make sure that in every single possible way Today is gonna to be a great day

Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster Or skiing down a mountain of beans Devising a system for remembering everything Or synchronizing submarines

Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks constructing a portal to Mars Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree Or wailing away on guitars

This could possibly be the best day ever And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be A million and six times better So make every minute count Jump up, jump in and seize the day And let's make sure that in every single possible way Today is gonna to be a great day

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Let's put our heads together and design a master plan We may miss dinner but I know mom will understand We got our mission in suppliers Yogurt, gumballs and desire And a pocketful of rubber bands The manual on handstands Unicycle, compass And a camera that won't focus And a canteen full of soda Grab a beach towel here we go

This is Ferb-tastic

This could possibly be the best day ever And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be A million and six times better So make every minute count Jump up, jump in and seize the day And let's make sure that in every single possible way This could possibly be the best day ever (Today is gonna be a great day) This could possibly be the best day ever (Today is gonna be a great day)

**(Termina la canción)**

***Frank llega a la granja de manzanas y este es recibido por applejack***

A.j: así que, Frank, ¿estás listo para trabajar?

Frank: estoy listo, ¿por dónde empiezo?

A.j: primero apilaras el heno, después ayudaras a mi hermano con el arado y al último me ayudaras a mí con la cosecha de manzanas

Frank: de acuerdo *corre hacia donde está el heno y empieza a apilar* wow, son muchos

***para cuestión de una hora Frank había terminado de apilar el heno, era mucho heno y applejack algo estricta en como apilarlo, cuando Frank termino applejack llega junto con una pony más pequeña***

A.j: Frank te presento a Applebloom, es mi hermana menor, Applebloom te presento a mi amigo, Frank, ah por cierto es un erizo…. Si eres un erizo ¿no?

Frank: sip, básicamente,.. emm hola Applebloom

A.b.: Hola señor Frank ¿Cómo estás?

Frank: bien, ¿y tú Applebloom?

A.b.: bien, ahora si me disculpan, ire con mis amigas a conseguir nuestras cutie marks *se va*

Frank: ¿cutie mark?

A.j.: es lo que nos define Frank, la cutie mark solo aparece cuando encuentras tu verdadero talento, algo que mi hermana aún no ha entendido jeje

Frank: ja, entonces la marca que tienen a sus costados es su cutie mark, huh, no sé porque tiene sentido pero lo tiene, bien, tengo que seguir trabajando

***5 horas después***

***Frank termino todos los trabajos todos los trabajos para estos momentos, él estaba algo cansado pero la paga fue buena en si***

A.j: eh, Frank, ¿no estarás ocupado esta noche?

Frank: no, ¿Por qué preguntas?

A.j.: por nada, solo para saber si podrías ir a sugar cube corner a reunirte con el grupo

Frank: perfecto, ¿a qué horas?

A.j: 8 de la tarde, te parece si llevas a los chicos también

Frank: ¿a Sonic y a Tails? claro les avisare

A.j: nos vemos allí

Frank: igualmente, hasta luego *se va*

***6 horas después***

Frank: es aquí

Sonic: repíteme otra vez porque venimos aquí

Tails: Frank dijo que las chicas nos invitaron a un tipo de reunión o algo

***los 3 entran a sugar cube corner***

Frank: está muy oscuro

Sonic: seguro que te dijeron que a esta hora

Frank: si

Tails: creo que encontré el interruptor *enciende las luces*

Mane 6 y parte de ponyville: ¡SORPRESA!

Sonic: wow

Frank: jeje, ¿para nosotros?

Tails: chicas…

Trio (Tails, Sonic y Frank):….No tenían porque hacerlo

p.p.: oh, claro que si, esta es su fiesta de bienvenida hecha especialmente para ustedes

Trio: gracias

***la fiesta fue épica, se bailó, se bebió (cidra de la familia (marcaregistrada)), y se vivieron momentos graciosos e incluso vergonzosos, por ejemplo un pony estaba tan borracho que creía que los humanos existían y…. a no esperen es solo Lyra, más bien un pony estaba tan borracho que empezó a coquetear con todos los ponys, y si cuando digo a todos los ponys me refiero a TODOS, eso incluye a los sementales, era una fiesta que no iban a olvidar ni Sonic ni Tails ni mucho menos Frank***

p.p.: atención a todos los ponys, es tiempo para el karaoke, a ver, dejemos que nuestros invitados de honor canten primero

Tails: no gracias yo pasó

Sonic: ok, será divertido

Frank: genial

***Sonic y Frank pasan al escenario***

p.p.: haber, haber, nos falta uno mas

*todos voltean hacia Tails*

Tails: *risa nerviosa*

p.p.: Tails ¿quieres pasar?

Tails: no gracias

p.p: eh, como quieras *sale del micrófono* Sonic, Frank tomen estas hojas, tiene la letra de la canción

*comienza la música*

**(Reach for the stars)**

Frank: Take off at the speed of sound

Sonic: Bright lights, colors all around

Frank: I'm running wild, living fast, and free

Sonic: Got no regrets inside of me

Frank: Not looking back

Sonic: Not giving up

Frank: Not letting go

Frank y sonic: I'll keep on running!

Frank y sonic: I'm gonna reach for the stars Although they look pretty far I'm gonna find my own way And take a chance on today

Sonic: The sky with stars so bright

Frank: The colors feel so right

Sonic: I never felt like this

Frank y sonic: I'll keep on running!

Frank: The sky with stars so bright

Sonic: The colors feel so right

Frank: Just take my hand

Sonic y frank: We're gonna reach for the stars

Sonic: Tonight...

Frank: (Tonight...)

Sonic: Wake up, living day by day.

Frank: Do what I want, and I'll do it my way

Sonic: The world is flying right below my feet

Frank: Got no regrets inside of me.

Sonic: Not looking back

Frank: (Not looking back)

Sonic: Not giving up

Frank: (Not giving up)

Sonic: Not letting go

Frank y sonic: I'll keep on running!

Frank y sonic: I'm gonna reach for the stars Although they look pretty far I'm gonna find my own way And take a chance on today

Sonic: The sky with stars so bright

Frank: The colors feel so right

Sonic: I never felt like this

Frank y sonic: I'll keep on running!

Frank: The sky with stars so bright

Sonic: The colors feel so right

Frank: Just take my hand

Sonic y frank: We're gonna reach for the stars

[Instrumental]

Sonic: 'Ive got it in my sight.

Frank: The colors feel so right.

Sonic: Got my feet off the ground

Sonic y frank: I'll keep on running!

Frank: Oh, I can feel it now.

Sonic: The colors all around

Frank: Just take my hand

Sonic y frank: We're gonna reach for the stars...

Sonic: Just take a chance

Frank: (Just take a chance)

Sonic: We'll do it right again

Frank: (We're gonna reach for the stars)

Sonic: Just take my hand

Frank: (Just take my hand)

Sonic y frank: We'll take a chance tonight... Reach for the stars...

Sonic: Tonight!

Frank: Tonight...

(Termina la música)

Todos: *chiflidos* *gritos* wooooo, otra, otra, otra

Frank: *animado* ¿quieren otra?

(No shit Sherlock XD)

Sonic: bueno, cantaremos una última canción

Frank: *sale del micrófono* ¿Cual vamos a cantar Sonic?

Sonic: pinkie, ¿tienes una guitarra?

p.p.: ten usa esta

Sonic: gracias

Frank: ¿Qué haces Sonic?

Sonic: *empieza a tocar la guitarra*

Frank: oh, ya entiendo *a Frank le parecía conocida esa canción*

**(endless possibility)**

Frank: This is my escape I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back Cause I know I can go Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave? We've all gotta start from somewhere And it's right there for me The possibilities are never ending

Sonic y frank: I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) Endless Possibility

Sonic: And so I'll carry on My time to shine has come, I feel it! (I feel it, I feel it) As fast as I can go Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! (You'll see it, you'll see it) So please wake me up when I get there It feels like I'm lost in a dream I know in my heart that it's my time And I already see The possibilities are never ending!

Sonic y frank: I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) Endless Possibility

*Solo de guitarra*

Frank: Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again

Sonic: No, this is where my journey begins!

Frank: You're losing speed, you're losing your flow

Sonic: But inside me's a power you'll never know!

Frank: Then let it out, it's inside you

Sonic: Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH!

(instrumental break)

Frank: I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach

Sonic: I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me!

Sonic y frank: I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) Endless Possibility

Sonic: Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility)

Frank: Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility)

Sonic y frank: Endless Possibility!

Sonic: *final de guitarra*

**(Termina la música)**

Frank: ¡bueno eso fue todo amigos!

Sonic: *pulgar arriba*

***3 horas después***

*** la fiesta ya había acabado, ya todos se iban a sus casas, también el grupo se iba a ir a dormir hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo, Frank no estaba, a Twilight no le preocupo, ya que pensaba que él estaba en la biblioteca, así que todos fueron allí para ver si Frank estaba, pero tampoco estaba ahí, ahí fue cuando todos se preocuparon y empezaron a buscar a Frank, se dividieron en 2 grupos, Tails, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Sonic en las afueras de la ciudad mientras que Twilight, applejack, Rarity y Pinkie en el pueblo, paso una hora, no hubo éxito alguno, todos se separaron ´para cubrir más espacio, nadie tuvo suerte excepto una pony***

A.j.: ¡Frank!, ¡¿Dónde estás?! *oye una voz*

***applejack sigue una voz hasta un arbusto, al atravesar el arbusto applejack sonrió ¿Por qué?, porque vio a Frank a unos metros de ella***

Frank: *dejando una flor en el suelo y saca su iPod*

A.j: *mirada de curiosidad* (¿Qué es eso?)

**(seize the day- avenged sevenfold)**

Frank: Seize the day or die Regretting the time you lost It's empty and cold without you here Too many people to ache over

I see my vision burn I feel my memories fade with time But I'm too young to worry These streets we travel on Will undergo our same lost past

I found you here Now please just stay for a while I can move on with you around I hand you my mortal life But will it be forever?

I'd do anything for a smile Holding you 'til our time is done We both know the day will come But I don't want to leave you

I see my vision burn I feel my memories fade with time But I'm too young to worry A melody, a memory Or just one picture

Seize the day or die Regretting the time you lost It's empty and cold without you here Too many people to ache over

Newborn life replacing all of us Changing this fable we live in No longer needed here So where do we go?

Will you take a journey tonight Follow me past the walls of death? But girl, what if There is no eternal life?

I see my vision burn I feel my memories fade with time But I'm too young to worry A melody, a memory Or just one picture

Seize the day or die Regretting the time you lost It's empty and cold without you here Too many people to ache over

Trials in life, questions of us existing here Don't wanna die alone Without you here, please tell me What we have is real

(guitar solo)

So, what if I never hold you, yeah Or kiss your lips again? So I never want to leave you And the memories of us to see I beg don't leave me

I see my vision burn I feel my memories fade with time But I'm too young to worry A melody, a memory Or just one picture

Seize the day or die Regretting the time you lost It's empty and cold without you here Too many people to ache over

Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day (X2)

I stand here alone Falling away from you, no chance to get back home

I stand here alone Falling away from you, no chance to get back home

**(Termina la canción)**

***letra melancólica, melodía un poco triste, Applejack creía saber que paso hay solo necesitaba que él le respondiera***

A.j:¿frank?

Frank: he, hola, applejack ¿Qué pasa? *voz desganada*

a.j: nada solo que nos hiciste buscarte 1 hora

Frank: ¿tanto les hice buscarme?, pero, les dije que me iba

*flashback*

Frank: eh chicos, voy a irme, tengo algo que hacer, ah y Twilight, no te preocupes si no me encuentran en la biblioteca

Mane 6: eh si como digas

*termina el flashback*

A.j.: *risa incomoda* creo que no escuchamos

Frank: eh, no es sorpresa, bueno, ya me encontraste, ahora vamos con el grupo para que ya no se preocupen mas *se levanta*

Aj: oye espera

Frank: ¿si?

Aj: ¿h-hay alguna razón… por la que hayas venido aquí?

Frank:…..*suspiro* bueno, te lo diré, pero solo entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

A.j.: si, prometo que yo no diré nada

Frank: bueno, hace ya 3 años que murió mi novia, fue un suceso muy doloroso para mi… aun no lo supero

A.j.:…. ¿y que paso?

Frank: ella se llamaba Laura, era alguien especial, literalmente ella era una eriza como yo, murió a causa de dos asesinos…. Yo no estaba hay para defenderla, peor, paso en el día de nuestro quinto aniversario, cuando me entere… algo se quebró dentro de mí, lo había perdido todo, mi familia, mis amigos, ella era lo último que me quedaba, cuando me entere de la noticia, bueno, todo se volvió confuso no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero recuerdo haber despertado en mi cama, con un anillo junto a mí, como no recordaba nada muy bien pensé que había sido una pesadilla muy cruel, hasta que veo los periódicos, vi algo que me puso frio, no solo era el enterarme de que mi novia si había fallecido, también eran las fotos de un erizo igual a mí, era yo, pero no se sentía como si fuera yo, parecía vacío, sin nada, con puro odio, con oscuridad en el alma, al lado de las imágenes decía algo así como "inminente ataque a criminales cobra más de 200 vidas inocentes en L.A." decía que no se sabían quién era exactamente, pero ellos ya tenían un sospechoso, yo mate a muchas personas, ese día no solo representa el día en que lo perdí todo, también representa el día, en que el monumento a mis pecados tomo mi cuerpo y mente, para convertirse en maldad encarnada, pase 3 años cargando con ese dolor y aun no lo he superado * le empiezan a salir lagrimas*

A.j. :(awww, pobre) ven Frank

Frank: ¿para qué? *se seca las lágrimas*

A.j.: solo ven *estira sus cascos en forma de abraso*

Frank:*se acerca a A.j*

A.j.: así, eso es, *le da un abraso*

***Frank y A.j. siguieron abrazados por un buen rato, ellos estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta que el grupo completo los estaba mirando***

Rarity: vengan chicas, es obvio que necesitan privacidad *risa pequeña*

***todos se van menos Pinkie***

Rarity: Pinkie, dije que nos vamos

P.p.: aww pero quiero ver qué pasa

Rarity: ahem

P.p.: *se va con cara de perro regañado*

*con A.j. y Frank*

A.j.: *suelta a Frank* ¿mejor?

Frank: si, gracias applejack, me hiciste un gran favor al contarte la historia

A.j.: jeje, no hay de que, después de todo, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?, se ayudan los unos a los otros

Frank:*se para*… si, supongo que si…, bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos y decirle al grupo que ya me encontraste

A.J.:*se para* si, tienes razón, je, todos buscándote y nosotros aquí platicando

***el escenario se enfoca a la luna***

Frank: bueno, entonces vamos

***fin del capítulo 6***


	8. For the win

Capítulo 7- for the win

**Es un día agradable en Ponyville, son más o menos las 12 de la tarde, Frank ya había terminado de trabajar y ahora se encontraba con Sonic, ellos empezaron a platicar, o bueno, Sonic empezó hablar sobre sus aventuras anteriores**

Sonic:*risa* hombre, y hubieras visto la cara de Eggman cuando destruí su flota entera de naves espaciales, estaba pidiendo piedad *risa*, claro hasta que el me tendió una trampa y me convirtió en un monstruo peludo, perdí mi velocidad, pero hombre con esa transformación yo seguía arruinando los planes del huevo con bigote jaja

Frank: jeje, no pues, eres todo un héroe en tu mundo

Sonic: y el mas rápido también

Frank: si, pues si

Sonic: bueno pues basta de hablar de mi, ¿que tal tu?

Frank: pues nada, ¿que quieres que te cuente?

Sonic: haz tenido, no se,… haz hecho algo interesante anoche, afuera, en ese claro en el que ustedes dos estaban *sonrisa burlona*

Frank:*sorprendido**sonrojado* e-espera, ¿tu nos estuviste espiando a Applejack y a mi?...

Sonic: jajaja, básicamente todos est…..

**Pinkie sale de la nada y le tapa la boca a Sonic para después quitar su casco de la boca de el y darle una mirada de "te vigilo" e irse lentamente**

(nota: frank no quería que nadie oyera su historia por eso se sorprende, solo digo por si acaso C: Lol)

Sonic:*sorprendido* oooookeeeeeyyyy, bueno cambando de tema, enserio, ¿que haz hecho últimamente? Antes de venir acá, a este mundo

Frank: no mucho en realidad, no llegaría a ser ni tu sombra, digamos que, en parte vivía como una persona millonaria "normal", y que también a veces, daba mis servicios

Sonic: bueno, ¿se es un héroe incluso desde las acciones pequeñas no?

Frank: si, eso sí, pero, hubo sus, complicaciones

Sonic: ¿ah sí?

Frank: si, al parecer se me culpo de algo, la poli me empezó a perseguir, tuve que escapar de la poli, me lleve todas mis pertenencias, pude haber escapado fácilmente pero, como llevaba mis pertenencias, me fui en el auto

Sonic: ¿y para que te llevas todo pues?

Frank: son cosas personales, en especial el auto

Sonic: ¿y qué tiene de especial el auto como para ponerle prioridad?

Frank: bueno, ese auto lo modificamos mi padre y yo, trabajamos años en el, odiaría perder lo ultimo que me queda de el

Sonic: oh, lo entiendo, sabes yo también tengo un auto, nunca lo saco, pero, pues si

Frank: ¿enserio? ¿De que marca es?

Sonic: ¿marca? No, el auto fue construido por Tails

Frank: ah, ¿y a cuanto va?

Sonic: como a 313 kilómetros por hora, ¿y el tuyo?

Frank: 450 kilómetros por hora, 510 como máximo

Sonic: bueno, para un auto eso es rápido

Frank: amigo, básicamente es el auto mas rápido en el planeta entero

Sonic: humm, ya veo, veo el aprecio que tienes por el auto, no solo por ser parte de ti, si no también porque es bástate rápido, y lo mejor de todo, tu fuiste el que hizo que el auto fuera asi de genial

Frank: va, no solo yo, también mi padre

Sonic: si

Hubo silencio incomodo por unos segundo hasta que..

Frank: Sonic sabes eh estado pensando…

Sonic: ¿si?

Frank: ¿que tal una carrera? Tú y yo

Sonic: ¿me estas retando a una carrera? *con una sonrisa ligeramente confiada*

Frank: si, se podría decir que si *sonríe un poco*

Sonic: ¡ja! ¿Acaso no sabes con quien te metes?

Frank: pues tú dime

Sonic: nadie me dice "la cosa mas rápida con vida" por nada amigo

Frank: ¿entonces, aceptas o rajas?

Sonic: vas a perder *chocando manos*

Rainbow Dash: oigan oigan oigan, *bajando del cielo* ¿acaso oi la palabra carrera? Porque si es así yo le entro

Sonic: este bien, no nos vendría mal un tercer lugar

RD: si, y ese será el lugar en el que TU quedaras

Frank: okey, la carrera será alrededor del bosque Everfree ¿les parece?

RD y Sonic: claro

**mientras tanto, en Ponyville, entre la gente del pueblo se corría el rumor de que habría una carrera alrededor de el bosque Everfree, los pueblerinos se interesaron en esto y fueron al lugar del evento, donde la carrera se iba a llevar acabo**

**Minutos después**

Frank: bueno, esto fue inesperado

Sonic: yo tampoco me esperaba esto

**Todo un grupo, o mejor dicho, TODO el pueblo fue a presenciar la carrera, incluso Twilight, Rarity, y el resto del grupo habían ido a tal evento**

Spike: ok, dos vueltas al bosque, sin trampas ¿oyeron?

Trio: ok

Spike: *levanta la bandera* en sus marcas

Sonic: *se pone en posición* buena suerte a ambos *risa*, la necesitaran

Frank: *se pone en posición* también a ti

RD: los veo en la meta

Spike: listos

**Todos esperaban que la acción comenzara**

Spike:…¡fuera!

**Todos arrancaron a gran velocidad, Sonic iba de primero, Frank de segundo y ya sabrán quien era tercero, ¿saben que es lo peor?, que ni Sonic ni Frank se esforzaban en correr mientra que Rainbow daba todo lo que tenia (marcas de velocidad, Sonic: 303.45 M/S, Frank: 303.44 M/S, RD: 300.2 M/S)**

RD: *alarmada* (No, no, no, NO, ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!) *Vuela con mas fuerza* (303.38 M/S)

Sonic: ¡oye Rainbow!

RD: ¿?

Sonic: ¡eres muy lenta! *aumenta de velocidad* (320 M/S)

Frank: ¡ah no! ¡Tú no te me escapas! *aumenta de velocidad* (319.98 M/S)

RD: ("eres muy lenta, eres muy lenta, muy lenta, muy lenta, lenta") *con enojo* ¡ahora si veran!

**Rainbow estaba tan decidida a no perder que su velocidad subió de golpe, rebasando a Sonic y Frank, alcanzando una velocidad sub-sonica**

RD: Nadie, Me, Dice, ¡LENTA! (340 M/S)

Sonic: con que con esas nos andamos eh, bueno, ¡aquí voy! *activa su impulso sonico* (Mach 1.5)

Frank: ¿cuantos trucos mas eh Sonic? *activa su impulso sonico* (Mach 1.5)

**Frank y Sonic rebasan a Rainbow Dash al instante, dicha Pegaso estaba frustrada, no le gustaba el hecho de que ella ya no era la más rápida de Equestria, pero ella no iba a dejar que eso pasara**

RD: *tratando de romper la barrera del sonido* un poco, solo un poco mas…

**Rainbow estaba apunto de lograrlo, pero la extenuación la alcanzo antes y no pudo mas, ambos erizos ya habían llegado a la meta, 20 segundos después, Rainbow llega a la meta**

Sonic: dime quien gano, ¡dímelo ya!

Spike: espera un poco hombre, por Celestia que no tienes paciencia

Frank: *mira a Rainbow* ¿eh, que tal, como te fue allá atrás?

RD: *mirada con sentimientos mezclados**suspiro* no muy bien, sabes, antes creía ser la mas rápida en toda Equestria, pero al parecer, bueno, al parecer no es así *baja la cabeza*

Sonic: *mira a RD* jeje, Rainbow, no te subestimes

RD: ¿a que te refieres?

Sonic: mira, talvez yo sea mas rápido que tu y toda la cosa pero…

Frank: pero, tu también eres rápida, pudiste haber roto la barrera del sonido, y por lo que tengo entendido, ningún pony en Equestria puede hacer tal cosa

Sonic: tienes el potencial Rainbow, tienes lo necesario, incluso la inspiración la tienes, solo es cuestión de tratar de mejorar

Frank: en resumen, se te puede reconocer como la pony más rápida

RD: bueno pues, gracias, eso me hizo sentir mejor un poco

Spike: Ya esta, ya se quien es el ganador

Sonic: ¡ay por fin!

Spike: y el ganador es… ¡Sonic por una nariz!

Sonic: ¡Siiiiii! ¡Si!

*el publico aclama a Sonic, aparte de estar sorprendidos*

Frank: *riendo* casi te gano Sonic

Sonic: meh, no importa si ganas por mucho o por poco, ganar es ganar

Frank: cierto

RD: buena carrera Sonic, y a ti también, "Frankie"

Sonic: también a ti "Dashie"

Frank: digo lo mismo, buena carrera

**Y así otro día paso, con una gran y emocionante carrera, y una pony decidida a mejorar**

**Fin de capitulo 7**


End file.
